


The Frozen River

by rainbowonion



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowonion/pseuds/rainbowonion
Summary: Luhan hanya perlu menyelesaikan bab terakhir novelnya.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The Frozen River

_Ia menyeret kantung itu pelan-pelan. Suara geseknya menyapu kesunyian malam. Dingin dirasa hingga ke tulang ekor. Dia harus cepat. Jika tidak, dirinya bisa ikut mati. Pertama, karena lapisan es dibawah kakinya yang kapanpun bisa retak, menenggelamkan dia dan si pemilik tubuh. Kedua, karena kedinginan. Suhu sudah merambat pada titik terendah. Ia bahkan tak mampu merasakan jari-jari kakinya._

_Harus bergegas._

_Ia memaksa seluruh otot tubuhnya bekerja. Menarik bangkai manusia yang tak berdaya itu lagi dan lagi. Desau napas, keringat dibalik jaket tebal, makian-makian yang berputar dalam kepala seolah jadi teman sejati. Tempat eksekusinya sudah di depan mata, ia akan tiba._

_Dalam pertarungan melawan letihnya sendiri, ia pun menang. Gemericik air jadi pertanda final. Tuhan seolah ikut andil, membantunya untuk sampai pada pemberhentian terakhir. Semua rencananya berjalan mulus. Dia tak kehabisan waktu. Segalanya dalam jalur yang ia inginkan._

_Sialan. Apa-apaan. Dia terkekeh. Ini terlalu licin. Entah Tuhan terlalu baik, atau barangkali terlalu muak meladeni iblis yang bersemayam dalam sosoknya. Dia coba abai._

_Tangannya bergerak gesit mengencangkan tali, memeriksa kesekian kali wajah beku dibalik kantung oranye mencolok. Samar-samar tercium amis darah dari tubuh itu._

_Lukanya terlalu dalam. Diam-diam ia masih bisa mengingat rasa kala ujung pisaunya menyentuh salah satu tulang si pemilik tubuh. Mendebarkan. Saat ketajaman itu menembus lapisan daging secara paksa, memutus urat-uratnya, mengocok darah kental, menghasilkan erangan pilu yang terdengar bagai melodi penghantar tidur._

_Sensasinya membutakan._

_Tangannya gemetar, adrenalin membanjiri darahnya yang panas, dia merasa candu._

_Kini ia hanya perlu menggapai puncak kepuasan._

_Maka bergeraklah ia dengan tergesa, merogoh tas yang tersampir di bahu, mengambil beberapa bongkah batu besar dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung. Pemberat ini akan jadi pemeran utama dalam misinya yang bejat. Si mayat pada akhirnya akan tertidur damai di dasar sungai beku. Menemani ikan-ikan, atau jadi santapannya._

_Ia tak mau berpikir terlalu jauh. Sisa-sisa kekuatan dikumpulkan, ia menarik kantung mayat itu, mengerang karena beratnya yang kini berkali-kali lipat._

_Dasar merepotkan. Hidup dan mati tak ada bedanya. Benalu. Dia mulai muak._

_Namun puncak kepuasan itu sekarang di depan mata. Hanya butuh satu dorongan untuk mencapainya._

_Dia tak akan menyerah. Maka dengan tekad sekeras baja, belas kasih setipis benang, ia menenggelamkan kantung tersebut._

_Kemudian tersenyum._

_Lega. Senang. Merasa penuh._

_Dalam hitungan detik, kantung dan isinya lenyap termakan air._

_Bibirnya lantas membuka, membisikkan selamat tinggal tanpa suara._

**_Tamat_ **

Luhan mendesah. Mengetik "tamat" dalam setiap karyanya selalu terasa menyenangkan. Seolah beban-beban itu dicabut dari setiap sendinya, merasa ringan selayaknya kapas. Kini ia hanya butuh istirahat, agar besok bisa mengirim naskahnya pada si editor yang cerewet. Kemudian dia akan berlibur. Lama.

Terdengar menggiurkan.

Matanya menangkap jarum jam pada pukul 5 pagi. 24 jam penuh yang ia habiskan untuk menamatkan bab _ending_ novel _thriller_ andalannya. Dan sesungguhnya itu cukup sinting. Dia bahkan tak bangkit untuk makan, ke kamar kecil, atau mengecek ponsel.

Luhan takut ilhamnya lenyap dimakan bumi dan kemampuan menulisnya pun ikut terserap. Ide itu membanjiri kepalanya dengan luapan yang gila.

Tapi sekarang ia sudah selesai. Sudah sepatutnya bagi Luhan untuk beristirahat. Ia bangkit dan mencari "narkobanya" yang tersimpan di dapur. Kopi. Kini Luhan mendambanya setengah mati. Gelas terakhir yang diteguknya mungkin 5 jam lalu.

Dia butuh satu cangkir lagi untuk menutup hari ini dan menemaninya melihat berita pagi.

Tepat setelah menuangkan kopi di dalam cangkir kesayangan, Luhan berjalan malas-malasan ke ruang keluarga. Ia menyalakan televisi, menukar-nukar _channel_ nya, mencari acara yang asyik.

Ada satu stasiun televisi lokal yang jadi kesukaan Luhan. Berita pagi mereka biasanya selalu update dan dikemas dengan bagus. Pembawa acara akan menyampaikan beragam berita secara lugas, kadang intonasi suaranya dibuat sedramatis mungkin. Tanpa sadar menarik penonton dalam arus kejadian-kejadian yang ada di sekitar.

Berita pertama mereka hari ini tentang perampokan bersenjata di rumah keluarga kecil yang letaknya jauh dari pusat kota. Untungnya tidak ada yang celaka. Keluarga itu dalam keadaan sehat dan pelaku sudah ditangkap.

Standar. Tidak begitu menarik.

Berita kedua tentang ekonomi-politik negara.

Luhan mendengus. Dia mesti sabar. Biasanya berita utama ditayangkan pada pertengahan jam siar. Ia melirik jam dinding, kini pukul 5:30.

Tepat saat Luhan menyesap kopinya untuk yang terakhir kali, layar televisi menampilkan video bendungan yang ada di hutan pinggiran kota.

Ini dia. Berita utama.

**Mayat seorang laki-laki dalam kantung ditemukan oleh seorang petugas bendungan.**

_Headline_ itu sukses menarik minat Luhan.

Dari ungkapan si penyiar, teridentifikasi bahwa mayat tersebut adalah Oh Sehun, seorang arsitek terkenal dan sedang di puncak karir yang dilaporkan hilang sebulan lalu. Hasil autopsi menyatakan bahwa Sehun sudah meninggal sejak tiga minggu lalu karena luka tusuk dan sayatan yang dalam. Ada puluhan luka tusuk di sekujur tubuh, terutama bagian perut dan leher. Kepalanya juga memar akibat hantaman benda tumpul.

Berat dugaan bahwa dia dibunuh secara sadis, lalu dibuang ke sungai beku untuk menghilangkan jejak. Tapi beruntung kantung mayatnya terbawa arus deras dan tersangkut pada salah satu pagar bendungan hingga akhirnya bisa ditemukan. Kini polisi sedang mencari pelaku untuk mengetahui motif pembunuhan dan memberi hukuman yang pantas.

Kemudian siaran ditutup dengan potongan video hasil karya Sehun, profilnya, gambar istri dan anaknya yang tengah berduka, serta beberapa cover majalah bisnis yang pernah dihiasi wajah tampan pria itu.

Luhan mendecih.

Meletakkan cangkir, kemudian terpaku selama beberapa menit. Dunia gempar. Berita tentang Oh Sehun akan mewarnai seluruh portal.

Dalam hening ponselnya berdering. Walau enggan, Luhan coba raih benda itu dan menatap layarnya.

Nama Yixing terpampang disana. Sang editor.

"Kapan kau akan mengirim naskahmu?" Todongnya tepat setelah Luhan menyahut.

Lama Luhan bergeming. Masih sambil menggenggam ponsel, dia kembali ke kamar, mendekati laptop, mengacuhkan Yixing yang kini diselimuti bingung.

Luhan memandangi layar laptop, menggulir naskahnya hingga sampai pada satu kalimat kesukaan.

**_Dasar merepotkan. Hidup dan mati tak ada bedanya. Benalu._ **

"Luhan? Kau mendengarku?"

"Maaf Yixing. Aku belum menyelesaikannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menekan Ctrl+A pada seluruh ketikannya lalu memencet tombol delete. Lenyap. Semua naskahnya hilang dan saat dia hendak keluar dari aplikasi mengetik itu, si aplikasi bertanya kembali mengenai kepastian keputusannya untuk menghapus seluruh kalimat yang pernah tertoreh disana.

Dan keputusan Luhan bulat.

Dia menghapusnya.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan sebelum mematikan dan membuang ponselnya ke dalam tong sampah.

Netranya mendapati jaket dan sarung tangan yang diselimuti darah kering. Mereka terhampar berserakan di atas kasur. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah bingkai foto berisi gambar ia dan pria yang pernah menjadi orang tersayang.

Luhan belum membuangnya. Kemarin, ia begitu larut dalam misi menyelesaikan novel. Sekarang ia diburu waktu untuk melenyapkan semua bukti itu.

Sambil memungut benda-benda tersebut, Luhan bergumam, "harusnya aku memotongmu sampai belahan terkecil, **Oh Sehun**."

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya kesampaian juga nulis yg model begini elaaaaaaaaah. Makasi buat kawan2 yg singgah disini, buat yg meninggalkan jejak ataupun enggak. Mumpung masih lebaran, mohon maap sekalian deh ya kalo ff ini gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian-kalian semua ^^v


End file.
